


Rebound

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s on the hunt for a rebound, someone to break the love spell she’s under, and he’s her friend. Her friend that’s in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> Josh Dun X Reader  
> High School AU  
> Warning(s): NSFW, smut, swearing, alcohol mention, underage drinking, heartbreak, and all around feels  
> Requested: No  
> Genre: Angst & Smut  
> Words: 2k  
>   
>  **This work is _fictional_. I do not claim that any of this is real nor do I have any affiliation with the people named in this work.**
> 
> AN: I wrote this at 3 am. When I read it this morning I was surprised at how good it was compared to most of my writing. In conclusion, I should write at 3 am more often.

          Music drowned out sickly thoughts of him; it didn’t matter anymore, he was done with me. The love from his heart in a grave, the lust in his eyes directed at another, his touch burnt into my skin, the memory of his last words telling me it was over… It was all fresh in my brain. Writhing bodies of drunk teens moved together with the sound. It was sad in a way, a room full of people all searching for their own little escape whether it was a drink, a dance, or a fuck.  
          I sipped on a red cup and searched for my prey. Eventually he caught my eye. He looked so much different in this scenario, the boy I would innocently joke around with in class was now a part of some sexual fantasy. Sure, he was my friend, but I needed him for selfish reasons tonight. I needed him to make me forget.  
          Taking a step out into the sweaty crowd I made my way over to him. Before I could pull him out of his own bubble I hesitated, knowing the whole situation was fucked, _‘He’s your friend. Your friend that’s in love with you. You’re going to ruin him.’_ I nodded off those thoughts. Call me a sadist but a part of me wanted him to wake up the next morning in a wreck. A part of me wanted him to cry to his best friends about how I haven’t talked to him since. Something inside me craved to hurt someone the same way I was hurting.  
          “Hey.”  
          I placed a hand on his shoulder, my voice a low whimper. Whoever he was talking to was instantly irrelevant, all attention on me. He greeted me in his usual eager demeanor making me regret things that hadn’t even happened yet. There was no turning back, I knew this; I was broken and I needed him to fix me. Our bodies were close as blurry people pooled around us. His hand found it’s want to the small of my back, figures boxing us in our own little world.  
I don’t remember what he was talking about, I don’t think I cared at the time, I was too busy watching his lips form the words and thinking of how to put them to good use. They were slick, his tongue darting out every once in awhile to wet them again. His lips were driving me wild.  
          “Y/N? Are you okay?”  
          Hearing him say my name snapped me out of my trance. He looked puzzled as he awaited my response. We were distractingly close and the thought of his skin on mine was the only thing I could process. I must have looked insane, stumbling over what to say after being caught staring at my friend’s mouth.  
          “Fine- I’m fine. Can we go somewhere less… Crowded?”  
          He bit his bottom lip in consideration making my skin crawl with desire. With a raise of his eyebrows he nodded his head. I took his willing wrist in my hand and pulled him through friends of friends and people who I never bothered to learn the names of. We found a room to isolate ourselves, thin walls somehow refusing to burst from the blaring beat and an overfilled living room. Locking the door behind us he turned to me, eyes filled with bright innocence. His features seemed to soften in confusion as he scanned my hungry expression.  
          “Josh, can I kiss you?”  
          His jaw went slack as he processed what was going on. Remorse tied a knot in my throat as I realized his heart was probably beating like crazy. Shaking that emotion off was a bit harder as I remembered mutual friends telling me how he felt or the gentle kindness he always offered. Here I was using him; no longer a friend but a rebound, an object.  
          “Y-Yeah.”  
          He stood frozen as I approached. My hands snaked their way around his neck and my fingers tangled in the curls at his nape. I allowed my face to linger near his for a second and took in the scene. His eyes were blown black and wider than ever, his breathing was uneven with nervousness, and he fidgeted around not knowing where to put his hands. I placed my lips onto his and pulled away seconds after resulting in a bland peck.  
          Josh stood there awkwardly, I knew he had never been in such a vulnerable situation before. I took his hands and placed them on my hips before drawing our bodies closer together. Planting my lips on his I kissed him again but this time with movement. He began timidly kissing back after a few seconds, I licked a stripe across his bottom lip as if begging for more. We mutually deepened the kiss, moving together with such passion I had forgotten existed since getting dumped.  
          I found myself looping a finger in the hem of his shirt, he pulled away at this and removed the useless article. He pushed his body against mine, walking us towards the mattress owned by some unknown person. Our lips battled in such a way that almost felt right even though the action was so wrong. I felt foreign in my own body, I felt regret seep out as I wondered if he was a virgin, I felt like I could never tell anyone about what was going down, I felt like it was a night that would be burnt into the frontline of my brain no matter how hard I tried to erase it.  
          The backs of my knees hit the fabric of the sheets as I lowered myself to sit on the edge on the bed. He stood between my legs, my hands grazing over his abs as he peered down at me with wide eyes and a barely there smile. My fingertips danced over the button of his jeans as he watched my every move.  
          “Do you want me, Josh?”  
          That goddamn emotion overtook me again. I knew he was filled with butterflies as I watched blush creep onto his cheeks. He would daydream about this over and over, the memory doodled in the corner of all his notes, touching over the areas I once was and wishing he could have me again. It was getting harder and harder to ignore that whatever I did from that point on would hurt him. He nodded his head gently, eyebrows furrowed together in worry of messing up the already messed up event.  
With skill I hastily unbuttoned and tugged his jeans off, him kicking them to the side. My eyes wandered around his almost bare body as I grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the bed. I discarded my top and shorts so that we’d be somewhat even in the level of exposed. Pushing on his shoulders so that he was laying on his back I straddled him.  
          I began trailing feather-light kisses up his chest and neck, smiling when he gasped when I stopped to nip and suck on a spot. His chest rose and fell with a sigh and I knew I had to face the goddamn guilt engulfing me.  
          “Josh?”  
          “Yeah?”  
          “What’s on your mind?”  
          “You, mostly. I just… Wow, of all the things I thought were going to happen this was… Not one of them.” He chuckled.  
          “Why do you like me?”  
          “Well, uh- I…” He fumbled with words.  
          “We were about to fuck, Josh, you don’t have to be coy.”  
          “It’s just kind of a loaded question… I don’t really have a short answer for that.”  
          “You’re not making this easy for me.” I mumbled almost inaudibly, “Are you okay with this… You know, like do you want to do this?” He paused for a moment, staring in disbelief.  
          “Yeah-- yes. Absolutely.”  
          The confrontation didn’t make me feel any better but I knew I needed to let this happen. I would get my frustration and aggression out and he would get to know what it was like to be with me, even for just a night. My hands found the way to the latch on my bra, undoing it with ease as the straps slide down my arms and the object was thrown to the carpet.  
          Josh was in awe, taking in every inch of me before looking back into my eyes. That small gesture made my emotions run loose; though I was flaunting my bare chest in front of him he was still more interested in my eyes. No matter how hard I tried to appear as a mere object to him he made me feel human.  
          “Josh, it’s okay to touch me.”  
          With a gulp he looked at my body, placing large hands on my breasts and kneading them lightly. It was sort of adorable the way he trembled with inexperience. He ran his fingers down my abdomen making me shiver. He noticed my reaction to his touch with a hopeful grin.  
          “W-Was that good?”  
          I hummed out a yes, taking one of his fingers and hooking it into the fabric of my underwear. He got the message and, with my help, got rid of them. Making eye contact with me I nodded him along. Trying to get something from me he rubbed up my inner thigh and down my lower stomach. I shuddered at his soft touch, kissing up his jawline and stopping to whisper in his ear.  
          “Stop teasing me, baby.” I purred, the line coming out affectionate in the heat of the moment though I never intended it to be that way.  
          Tugging at the band of his briefs he complied, pulling the last barrier off. I hovered over his erection, lining up with him before slowly sliding down. His expression was one of euphoria; mouth open in an ‘O’, eyes rolling back before fluttering closed, a breathy moan escaping even though he tried to hold it back. ‘Virgin’ was written all over the place but I didn’t care at this point… I couldn’t care at this point. I would blame myself for his pain later but for now I might as well enjoy the scenery.  
          I rolled my hips and moved my body up and down. His hand were on my hips, fingertips digging into the back of my bum as he steadied my movements. Josh looked absolutely stunning like that, vulnerable to me and only me. Head pushed back into the pillow, uncontrollable groans and whimpers as I knew he had never felt this before, curls of hair sticking to his forehead. Gasping out my name at any sudden movement, the need in his voice was one of the hottest things I had ever heard.  
          He hit his climax first, bringing me to mine as he rode out his high. His fingernails were short but I could feel them digging into my skin as he whined out some swears. I nuzzled my face into his neck, rolling my hips a few more times until the feeling subsided. Slowly got up and laid down next to him. We both stared at the ceiling in silence knowing the conversation to come, he decided to start the inevitable.  
          “You know I’m in love with you.” It wasn’t a question and I knew this but I answered anyways.  
          “Yeah.”  
          “You don’t feel the same.” Again, rhetorical.  
          “Yeah.”  
          “You just broke up with what’s his face.”  
          “No, he dumped me… I’m _really_ sorry, Josh. This was a mistake. I took advantage of you, I knew you would let me sleep with you and I… I’m sorry.”  
          “No, it’s fine… Glad I could help.” His voice broke on the last sentence.  
          There was a long break in the conversation, tension filling the air. A feeling overtook me that I wasn’t expecting; I was sad that this one night stand was coming to a close. Some small voice piped up from the back of my mind telling me to hold on to it, to take this opportunity and run. I smiled.  
          “Josh?”  
          “Yeah?”  
          “Do you maybe want to go on a date with me? Like a real one?”  
          I took it and I ran, and boy was I glad I didn’t look back.


End file.
